Conventionally, a rotation storage device including a rotation storage body, which rotates about a shaft extending along the up-down direction, in a box having an open front is known. With such a rotation storage device, in order to rotate the rotation storage body, it is necessary to secure a relatively large space between the back surface of the box and the rotation storage body.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 described below discloses a rotation storage device including, attached thereto, a stationary rail and an upper carrier. The stationary rail has a substantially U-shaped cross section, extends in the front-back direction, and is attached to the bottom surface of a top plate of an outer case that rotatably houses shelves. The upper carrier is slidably held by the stationary rail and attached to the top surface of the outer case. Moreover, this rotation storage device includes a guide roller, which rotates about a vertical axis, provided to the stationary rail, and the upper carrier servers as a movable rail guided by the guide roller and having a guide side wall protruding into a substantially U-shaped cross section.